Who is she?
by zetje99
Summary: She lives alone in the woods with 3 little kids to take care of. She takes care of herself. She doesn't trust anyone. She meets the Weasleys. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to Charlie! You're coming along on camping trip with the family"

Charlie sighed defeated. It's not that he didn't want to come along on camping trip. It's just that all of his siblings would bring their boyfriends or girlfriends, even the honorary Weasleys! So he would be the only single one. Of course dad had mum, Bill would bring Fleur, Percy would bring Audrey, George would bring Angelina, Ron would bring Hermione and Ginny would bring Harry.

"Fine, where are we going then?"

"We don't know yet. Your dad wants to try the muggle way. He asked someone from his office to drop us in a forest, we'll have to find our own sleeping place. Your dad bought some muggle tents and sleeping bags. "

"I'll bring enough good food though, I'll put a charm on it so it stays fresh, you're all growing boys!" She continued in a worried voice

Charlie rolled his eyes, he was 26 years old

"And why are we going camping tomorrow?"

"Because in 2 days from now the final battle will be exactly 1 year ago, and we want to remember it in silence, without the entire daily prophet surrounding us."

"Oh, right" He said to himself.

It would be a year ago Fred had died.

The Weasleys had all dealt with his death one way or another, though Charlie least of all. The twins had always been so full of life.. So... alive. He had thought they would grow old still prznking.

Molly and Arthur tried to stay strong for their children, but at night, when Molly forgot to put up the silencing charms, the burrow was filled with silent sobs.

Fleur helped Bill through the loss, he had been very quiet the first few weeks, until he had lost it and screamed at everything he could, Fleur had calmed him down. Bill and Fleur had retreaded to Shell Cottage for 1,5 months before they turned up again at the burrow, ever since Bill had been calm about the whole thing, though he still had a sad look in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

Percy had blamed himself at first, thought he should have turned back to his family sooner. Audrey had make him realize he could've done nothing. They were a large family, they were bound to lose someone during the war.

Ron had left with Hermione a few days after the final battle. They had returned 3 months previously, he didn't know what happened in Australia, but they both seemed to have… accepted… the loss. They both seemed happy. Of course, everytime Fred was mentioned they got a sad look in their eyes, or everytime the joke shop came up or Fred should've been at the table.

Ginny had cried at his funeral and 2 days after, eversince, she and Harry helped Kingsley with the ministry or helped rebuild Hogwarts with McGonnal. George, of course, was lost. Verity and, to general surprise, Fleur kept the joke-shop open.

George stayed at the burrow, he didn't even get his stuff out of their old appartement. Angelina was there for him through the whole ordeal . They had a relationship now, they helped eachother. George was slowly getting back to his old self. The old mischievous twinkle was back in his eyes occasionally. He was laughing again, though he wasn't the same George again, he was more serious now. He ha dto deal with being just GGeorge now, now more twins, no more Fred and George, no more bookends, just George.

Charlie had cried, screamed and ruined his old appartement once, he had glared at everyone he had seen. He had accepted Fred's death by now, but none of the Weasleys were back to their old selves.

**Next morning**

"Okay everyone, grab a backpack, we're walking from here"

After all the luggage was divided the group started walking. Charlie ended up walking next to Sirius, who was invited along by the Weasley-matriarch, at the back of the group.

Charlie looked at the sickly sweet couples in front of them. Harry and Ron were both carrying their respective others backpacks, George and Arthur were levitating their and their wife/girlfriends backpacks and Bill had shrunken Fleur's backpacks. Everyone, or well, every male was wearing an extra box or backpack with food in.

After hours of walking they still hadn't found a good camping spot. This forest was huge and they hadn't seen any green field or an open spot large enough for them all. Unsurprisingly it was Ron who was first to complain

"Mum, when are we going to eat"

This comment earned him a slap on the arm and a glare from Hermione. Charlie was grateful, he too was getting hungry.

"We'll eat when we find a camping spot"

"And when is that?" Ron asked

"Do you see that over there?" Arthur asked pointing to something in the distance. Indeed, maybe in 10 minutes thy would have a place to set up the muggle tent. However arriving on the open spot in the forest he saw a swirl of hair and a girl, no a woman, holding a knife against Ginny's throat. Charlie was trying to stay calm.

This could be one of the few remaining death eaters. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked with a cold gleam in her eyes. "Are you death-eaters? how did you get here?" She continued. Charlie almost started laughing. This girl must have been hiding on the bottom of the ocean for the last 18 years or so to not know this was Harry Potter. The person least likely to ever be a death eater. Though of course they could be polyjuiced. That didn't explain the knife though. They had been told there were no non-magical people in the woods right now.

He could see Harry didn't like the position Ginny was in. Neither did he. Harry answered equally cold "No, we're not death-eaters. We got here walking we're just trying to find a camping spot. Now would you mind letting go of my girlfriend". Charlie looked at Ginny, she looked okay, not very scared. She looked like she was trying to look comforting to Teddy from a distance. Keyword, trying. He looked at the rest of the group. In front, and closest to Ginny, were Dad, Sirius, and Harry, who were both subtly holding their wand as if not to draw attention to it. Next were all the Weasley-boys and Hermione, copying the movements of Dad, Sirius and Harry, except Ron who was holding his wand pointed at the girl in a clearly offensive manner. Behind them were Molly, Angelina, Audrey and Fleur, trying to calm Teddy, who clearly didn't like his adoptive mothers position either, while shooting worried glances at the scene in front of them, and in Fleur's case, holding 3-months old Victoire.

"Prove it! Show me your left arm" The girl said. Hesitantly dad, Sirius, Harry (who looked ill at the mere suggestion of him being a death-eater), Bill, Charlie, George, Percy and Ron showed their arms. After telling Molly and Fleur to stay back with the babies Angelina and Audrey walked to stand next to their boyfriends and showed their arms.

The girls eyes looked less cold now but still she asked, in a much more polite voice and with a looser grip on Ginny (to great relief of the group)"Could you 2 in the back show your arms too?"

Molly and Fleur looked at dad, who nodded, and stepped forward with Teddy and Victoire. The girls eyes were much softer now after looking at the babies. Fleur gave Victoire to Bill, who reluctantly put his wand away and Molly gave Teddy, who now had black hair that meant fear, to Angelina, since Harry wanted to keep an eye on Ginny and showed their arm.

The girl let go of Ginny completely now "Sorry about that, I just had to check, you never know, there haven't been any people here for a long time accept rampaging death-eaters, did I hurt you?" She rambled. Ginny walked over to Teddy, whose hair had turned back to his usual turquoise the minute the girl let Ginny go, and held him in her arms "It's nothing really, we are in the woods all alone, it's normal to be careful, and you are all alone here."

Charlie now properly looked at the girl now she had let go of Ginny. She looked to be about the age of Ginny, maybe a little older.

She was of average height and looked in shape, as if she ran in this wood everyday for over an hour, though still very feminine. She had a tanned ivory skin. Her wavy, dirty blonde or light brown, beautiful hair reached her waist. I looked like it hadn't been cut in a very long time. She was wearing a dark jeans that looked just a little to small and a long sleeved, deep green V-neck shirt with blue running shoes wich was strange because in this part of the country it was quite warm right now, everyone of their group was wearing tank tops or short sleeves. Her only jewelry was a macramé-band made from old pink and white chords. Her eyes were a deep green with brown specs. They were now empty of all coldness and wore a caring, gentle look. 'She's very pretty' Charlie thought to himself,' but she looks as if she hadn't had a good bath in a long time and could use some care.'

He felt a strange need to take this girl home and take care of her, she didn't look vulnerable, anything but, he immediately felt like he could trust the girl, without any reason. The same girl who was threatening his sister only minutes ago. but her eyes were the eyes of someone who had been through a lot, the eyes of the Weasley-family, the eyes of those affected by the war badly.

"Show me your left arm" Harry asked the girl, snapping Charlie out of his thoughts.

"Sure" She lifted up her left sleeve to show a lightly bruised arm with a big scar to the spectators. But there was no death-eater mark.

"You said you were looking for a place to camp?" she said after an awkward silence.

"Yes" Harry replied carefully.

"You can stay here if you like, I'll take my fire-pit and you can take the one here, at this side of the field."

Charlie tried to see her tent but it was already too dark to make one out.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked. She looked as if she was ready to go in full fuss-mode. Clearly she too had seen the poor state of the girls clothes and the bruises and the scar on her arm.

"Yeah"

"Are you alone here?" Molly continued.

"Oh,no maybe it's time for introductions. Angel! Rose! Come here! And bring Aaron!" She called.

The entire group watched with curiosity while 2 girls came out of the woods carrying a baby who looked about the same age as Teddy. He had brown eyes, pale-blonde hair and was quite skinny.

The youngest girl looked about 5 years old. She was of average height but was quite skinny. She had grey ayes he thought he had seen somewhere before. Her skin was darker than the 17-year old. She was wearing only a t-shirt that looked as if it had belonged to the 17-year old and reached her knees and no shoes. Her hands were scraped as if she had just climbed a tree. Her hair was a curly, silky, black hair that reached her middle back. She was clutching a dried rose and a golden necklace with a green pendant in it in her hand.

The older girl looked about 7 years old, she was moderately tall but looked as if she might get blown away if she would way any less. She had a perfectly smooth ivory skin and was wearing a dark jeans with a dark blue, slightly to big shirt, she was wearing black slippers and around her arm was a silver bracelet. Her hair was smooth, soft blonde and reached her middle back in a braid. Her sea-green eyes held the same look of determination as the younger girl's. she handed the baby to the oldest girl. They too looked like they could use some caring. Most woman shared worried looks over the children's state.

"You can't hurt Mie! I won't let you" The blonde suddenly exclaimed while the black-haired girl nodded along vigorously. Obviously they hadn't heard their earlier conversation and had discussed this while they were hiding in the woods. Arthur chuckled "We don't want to hurt her." The girls looked hesitant but still stood there with spread legs and arms crossed over their chest. The mystery-girl 'Mie' kneeled down to eye-level to the children. "I don't think they will try to harm us" she said to them. "But they always hurt you! " The youngest girl exclaimed. "If they don't hurt us, do we have to take care of them?" The older blonde continued wide-eyed staring at our group. "No-no, they just want a place to sleep, so they can have the other part of the field". Most of the group was staring at them now. What did they mean,' they always hurt us'. Charlie was worried now too. The idea of someone hurting 'Mie' or one of the, her, children for some reason made him mad. It was probably because they were all girls and looked so young. Molly know was visibly restraining herself not to run over to the children and give them trademark hugs and food. Sirius was staring wide-eyed at the youngest girl.

"Right" Mie said while standing up again. "I am Miriam" she said gesturing to herself. "This is angel" she said stroking the hair of the blonde. "This is Rose" she said pointing at the black-haired girl "and this" she finished pointing to the baby in her arms "is Aaron".

"No last name?" Ron asked suspicion clear in his eyes.

"No last name." Mie replied dryly.

She stared expectantly at our group.

"Right" We all introduced our self. Strange thing was she didn't give a sign of recognition at Harry's name, our any of our names until we reached Sirius.

"I, am Sirius Orion Black" he said. Mie's eyes widened and she grabbed hold of Rose's arm.

"Black? " she croaked out. She quickly gave the camping group some directions to wells etc. before running of while muttering "Black, it can't be". Sirius was flabbergast. After the war his name had been cleared, he didn't know why someone would react this way. Harry looked insulted on his godfathers behalf. Later in the tent the weird group was brought up in conversation. "So what do you think of this 'Mie'" Harry asked. His tone clearly showed he didn't particularly trust her.

"I wonder why she reacted that way to my name, actually any of our names, I mean, she didn't start drooling and thanking Harry 'for saving our world' and all of us are known war heroes. But she looked really frightened of me."

"I know" Harry mumbled, he clearly didn't like the way she reacted to his godfather. After the war he had become really protective of Sirius. He didn't want to lose him ever again.

"Did you see those children? They are all so skinny." Molly exclaimed worriedly "Do you think Mie takes good care of them?". "I think she does the best she can." Charlie answered. "She looked very skinny herself, their clothes are in a poor state as well". Most of the Weasley-clan was nodding along. Angelina, Fleur, Ginny, Audrey, Molly and Arthur looked worried. Harry and Ron looked suspicious, Hermione had, surprise surprise, a calculating look in her eyes but Bill slowly had a grin braking out on his face. "Been giving her a good looking over huh bro." Bill. "What? No!". Though a faint Weasley blush started covering Charlies cheeks.". "How about we go to sleep now" Arthur supplied with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

That night Charlie couldn't keep Mie out of his head. She looked so pretty and strong and broken at the same time…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie woke up to the smell of bacon. When he walked outside after putting on his clothes for the day and taking a shower in the tent, he was immediately greeted by the entire Weasley family minus Fleur, Victoire and Teddy.

"Good morning, Charlie dear, have some bacon". Charlie grabbed some bacon and took a seat between George and Percy. After 2 helpings of bacon and eternal babbling about Percy's new job at the ministry (quills that don't write are a danger to society. What if a promising student fails his exam, or someone can't take notes because of one. I'm glad the new minister trusted me with such an important job…) He finally turned to George.

"So George how is the shop going?" Oh no, Fred. George's expression saddened. Charlie quickly changed the subject.

"So how are you and Angelina doing?" George immediately brightened.

"Great! We're doing great! You know, I want to ask her to marry me. I already got a ring, I just don't know when. I know it's only been a short while. I mean, we've only been together for 3 years, but with her staying with me with the war, and Fred. It really showed me how much she loves me, and I love her to".

Charlie sat through this speech shocked. His little brother, like, George, his LITTLE brother, wanted to propose. When he, Charlie, the older brother didn't even have a proper girlfriend. Damn it, he really had to catch a bird.

"That's great George. Maybe you should ask Bill for some advice, he already went through all that." George looked like a child at Christmas.

"That's a great idea Charlie! Thanks"

"It's no…" But George had already moved over to Bill, leaving him next to Harry "…Problem"

"What about you, Harry? Any plans on asking the question to my little sister" He asked Harry without thinking.

"Wh- what, no. M-maybe in a-a couple of years. B-but."

Noticing the compromising position he had put Harry in he laughed. "Never mind Harry, I was just joking".

"Y-yeah" Harry replied before quickly standing up and helping Ginny with the dishes.

Charlie awkwardly looked around: his dad and mum, well mainly his mum, were cooing over Victoire and Teddy. Fleur and Bill were sitting on a camp bed nearby sharing sweet kisses while keeping an eye on their baby. Sirius was still inside his tent. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner of the field doing Merlin knows what. George had an arm around Angelina, talking about something. Percy and Audrey were sitting on a sunbathing chair together both reading and Harry and his sister had mysteriously disappeared into the woods. He really didn't want to know what they were doing.

Looking to his right he saw the other part of the field Mie had disappeared to last night. Their firepit was really close to the woods, just far enough away to not set the forest on fire. Instead of a tent, or multiple tents, there were 3 hammocks tied to the trees surrounding the fire and a kettle on the fire. The kettle was clearly very old, one of the hammocks looked like it was found on a dump and washed it a couple of times, one was, again, very old, and one looked as if someone had made a hammock of marginal plants.

Strangely he saw none of the supposed campers. Until he saw the blonde girl, Angel?, walking towards them.

She was carrying a bucket with a liquid, he supposed water, in it. To his great surprise she walked over to him.

"Hello" she said silently. She had a soft, shy voice he hadn't noticed the previous night when she had 'was standing up' to them for their sister (he assumed they were all some kind of siblings)

"Hello" Charlie answered back awkwardly, he didn't know what to think of this group. They acted strange last night. His gut feeling told him to trust them, but his mind thought it would be kind of stupid to trust people of whom the oldest had put a knife against his sisters throat.

His mum had noticed the girl too now and walked over.(she had a knack for spotting children).

"Hello dear, what are you doing here? You're name's angel isn't it?" She asked in her normal, motherly caring , voice. The entire Weasley family and Sirius were watching now.(except for Harry and Ginny who still hadn't returned from their trip in the woods).

"I was wondering if you needed some water? I always help Mie with getting water and I thought you didn't know your way In the forest very good and…"

Charlie wanted to answer they already had water. A simple aquamenti usually did the trick if they weren't at home. Apparently the mysterious mother of father didn't know that quite simple spell, but his mum answered before he could even open his mouth.

"That's very nice of you dear, but we already have water"

"Oh" the little girl replied who now had red cheeks. An awkward silence fell.

"You're not going to take away Rosie are you? Mie takes very good care of us, and protects us from the bad men, and I would really miss her and…" the little girl started, but was cut off by Ron

"Why would we take her away?".

"I don't know… Mie said the man with the black hair might try…" She trailed of.

"Well, I'm not trying to take her away, and I don't think Harry is either" Sirius said.

"Oh" the little girl said again, humiliated. Another awkward silence fell. "Do you want some breakfast dear?" his mum asked.

The girl looked up "Oh, oh no, really, I don't want to take your food"

"Oh really, it's no problem dear. Look, we have too much food. We would have to throw it all away"

Indeed, his mum always made too much food, especially breakfast, and with the famous weasley stomach, that was saying something.

"Well, it would be a waste but…" The girl hesitated.

"Dig in!" Charlie said with a grin. Earning an approving nod of his mum. He felt a strange need to protect this girl. She looked so fragile. He guessed the others felt it too because George, Angelina, Fleur and Victoire, Audrey, his dad and Teddy and Sirius had all joined them at the table. In other words, everyone who could sit around the small made-up table did so.

They watched how the little girl took a piece of bacon and studied it, smelled it and eventually, slowly put it in her mouth. Her face broke out in a grin.

"This is delicious!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"You've never had bacon?" George exclaimed.

"You poor, poor thing" He continued before piling her plate with more bacon.

When the girl was done eating and the Weasleys had told her a bit about themselves, the girl awkwardly stood up again.

"It was really nice talking to you. But I have to get going before Mie comes back with Rose. Thanks for the food again!"

"Doesn't your mum want you talking to us?"

"I don't have a mum" the girl replied sadly, looking down.

"Oh". The table was silent.

"Well, bye then!"

"Maybe you could come back tomorrow!" His mother exclaimed.

Her little face brightened. "Can I?"

"Sure you can!"

"See you tomorrow!"

The little girl skipped of looking happier than she did when she arrived. The entire table was perplexed. "What did we miss?". Ginny's voice broke the silence. Apparently she and Harry had returned from their little excursion.

**(I wanted to stop the chapter here but decided to continue)**

"Well, remember the mysterious girl we 'met' yesterday and threatened Ginny? This morning one of the children came over. They don't have a mum. She has never had bacon and her clothes are all ripped. She has a scar on her hand and some bruises. I think she is being abused."

"By who? That Myriam girl? If she hurt Angel I will put her in Azkaban!" Harry groaned while Sirius nodded along. They never did get over their abusive past. Charlie wanted to protect Angel too, but didn't think Myriam had anything to do with it.

"I don't think Myriam did it guys. She looks just as bad, if not worse, herself."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know."

Charlie and his family watched how Myriam, Rose and Aaron came back from the woods with some plants in their hands and cooked them in the big pot. How Angel came back to their 'camp' with more water. How the children played the rest of the day while Myriam seemed to watch and how she tucked them in at night.

The following days Angel visited every morning. The 4th day she asked for some leftovers. His mother off course agreed. Angel told them about how they slept in hammocks in the open air. How 'Mie' and Aaron shared a hammock. How they only ate plants out of the woods and sometimes a bit of meat. Angel never talked about how life was when she wasn't on vacation. The Weasley family noticed how thin Angel was, well how thin they all were. How they never seemed to change clothes or comb their hair.

But everytime Charlie or someone else tried to talk to Myriam she would have a polite conversation, but didn't talk much about herself or the children'. They almost never saw Rose. The entire Weasley family had taken a liking to Angel, especially Fleur, Angelina and George. Most people rather disliked 'Mie'. She was quiet, never initiated a conversation. Even the rare conversations with 'Mie' were cut short at some point. They didn't even knew why, they werre having a conversation and suddenly she looked down as if reminding herself of something before her eyes went back to cold and she stalked away as if she was offended. Nobody could figure out a pattern our certain words that triggered it. The only reason most people didn't think she harmed the children herself (on purpose) was because everytime she looked at them her eyes filled with love.

One night, Charlie was watching her again. It was getting dark and she was tucking a girl in, he thought it was Angel but wasn't sure. The slight shifting of the tree-trunk he was sitting on alerted him.

"Harry and Ron and, well practically all the guys , want to take the children away from her by the end of the vacation"

He watched on how Myriam sat down next to her fire pit and took something out of her pocket, like every night.

"I know"

Silence again

"I think she's not that old herself"

"She can't be older than Harry and Ron"

He watched on how she looked at the kids one last time with those loving eyes before laying down next to the baby, Aaron. For some reason he wanted those eyes to look at him that way. Not with the usual coldness it held. He wanted to know her. He wanted her to know him.

"who is she?" he asked more to himself than to anyone else.

**Okay so what did you think? Should I go quicker, slower, reveal everything at once... Thanks for the reviews! Oh and what do you think Mie is/has/hides/whatever or what is going to happen. Off course I know, but would it would be nice to have you guess... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went on like that for 3 more days. Angel came by, took some bacon with her for her little sister, and went back home. Mum planned several activities with dad, most ending with a huge picnic and lots of snogging. Until one day, the beautiful weather from the last few days was replaced by a storm. It was 4 o' clock and it had been raining the entire day.

The boys were all playing a game of exploding snap, when they were alerted by hurried footsteps. Still very trained from the war, all the adults grabbed their wands, placed the babies in the cribs and went to the entrance of the tent. When a coughing Myriam with baby Aaron arrived most people sighed in relief but didn't lower their wands.

Mie looked up "Uhm hi". She looked kind of awkward. Well, he would be to when he was in a tent with a family of almost strangers he had never had a decent conversation with, and threatened one of its members. "Why are you here?" Harry snapped at her. Charlie glared at him, it was quite obvious that Mie was ill, she was pale and just kept coughing.

"Well, Uhm, are" _cough_ "any of you good with" _cough_ "baby illnesses?" She asked.

Mum stepped forward "I am." She said. Yeah that's true, mum had had 7 kids so if one was ill the rest followed suit.

"Well, there's something" _cough_ "wrong with Aaron I think" _cough cough_ "he keeps coughing"

"Yeah he isn't the only one" Charlie muttered.

Mum cast a worried look at Mie and then at the baby.

"Can I hold him?" Mum asked

"if I can stay close to him"

Mum slowly approached and took Aaron.

"He's soaking wet, and freezing, what did you do? Try to drown him?"

"What? No!"

Most of the room was looking at 'Mie', who was now looking down at her feet with red cheeks while muttering something no one really understood.

"Didn't quite catch that." Sirius snapped.

"We don't have a" _cough_ "tent so we slept in the forest" _cough_ "because of the rain." _cough_ She repeated louder.

"What are you doing camping without a tent?"

"With a baby? Are you insane?"

"You're crazy, absolutely bonkers"

"In the forest?!"

Were just a few of the things going around the room. Most people seemed to be mad at Mie, Charlie didn't see why. It was quite obvious there must be something going on they didn't know about. Mie wouldn't just go camping with a baby, let alone without a tent, she didn't seem the type. She had been wearing the same clothes for at least 5 days. His sister wouldn't be caught dead in the same outfit for 5 days. She was in a poor condition and whatever the baby had, she had it to.

"Would you just shut it? She looks ready to faint!" He yelled. Mie gave him a small grateful smile.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered.

Most adults looked at her skeptically until Molly cleared her throat. "Well, he'll be just fine. It's a normal cough, but he is much too skinny. Do you even feed him?"

"Oh honestly mum, did you follow a course with Rita Skeeter? She looks just as skinny herself."

Most people looked at her thoroughly now. Mie looked less nervous without all the glares directed at her.

"Sorry dear. As I was saying Aaron will be just fine but he needs some fattening up and a lot of warmth. Maybe he can stay here? Oh off course you wouldn't want to leave him with us. Maybe you could stay here? And bring little Rose and Angel here to! You could use some more food to! And Angel has been eating bacon here and…"

Mie looked rather surprised and suspicious at the change of mood in the tent. Charlie could understand why. Sometimes he seriously wondered whether his mum had a multiple-personality disorder.

"Ehm." Was her only reply.

Charlie smiled at her encouragingly. He really wanted her to stay here. What better way to get to know her?

"Well, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Listen up girl, we don't trust you, you don't trust us, but that baby is ill so he'll stay here. You can come along or leave." Bill said. Fleur glared at him, so did Mie.

"Fine" She spat, before calling out for Rose and Angel to come.

**I know I know. This one is very short, but I couldn't write very much this week. My school is " de examencommissie". It's a kind of school from the government I go to 'cause I'm ill. Basically it isn't really a school, they just do exams, there are no teachers, you do an exam for 2 years at a time for a subject, you can do them as an adult or as a kid, no matter your age, and all in 1 year or 10 years. But what I was trying to say was: There was a problem with the planning so basically I have a great total of 6 months instead of the expected 18 months to get every subject but 3 in my head, the first exam is in a few weeks so I'm studying a lot…**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
